


mean green snail machine

by mitsein



Category: Original Work
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Low Quality Effort, Other, Snail Violence, Snail sex, Snails, Totally Metal Snails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsein/pseuds/mitsein
Summary: This is a video about snails I made to a metal song called "Mean, Green, Killing Machine." None of the snails are green. Enjoy.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	mean green snail machine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoverSnapper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverSnapper/gifts), [spiced_chai_nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiced_chai_nebula/gifts), [SassySnowperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowperson/gifts).



> You three all Equally Inspired Me to make this and I couldn't be bothered to pick amongst you. I accept this as the comment whoring it transparently is, enjoy the snails.


End file.
